Remembered Today, Forgotten Tomorrow
by KaterMuffins
Summary: Well, I apologize in advanced.I'm better with random sex or kinky sex. But you guys don't want any of that, hm? Tell me with reviews. And favorites. That's right. Bribery. Aaron OC. BOY ON BOY HOT SEXY SEX! Don't like, once more, don't read


His tongue popped out of the side of his mouth in confusion, trying to figure out if he really wanted this or not. Of course, his body was willing, completely and totally willing, but his mind was unsure. The boy across from him sat in the dirt patiently, drawing pictures with his fingers and allowing him time to think. His back scratched against the tree, pulling his shirt up slightly, as he slide down to the ground with tears in his eyes, his head falling into his hands. The other boy, upon sight of his tears, jumped forward and let his arms create a protective covering around his tattooed love.

"Oli, you don't have to do this," he smiled gently, though he wanted it more than anything else.

Oli picked up his head up with a deep breath and tucked it into best friends neck, inhaling his sweet scent. His tongue traced his lips slowly, thoughtfully, wanting so badly to giving into his urges. The lips that caressed his head felt right in every way, the arms around his body only needing to comfort him. But his family, his friends, his life. They would all be destroyed if anyone were to know about him.

Oli's body tilted closer, bringing himself up to Aaron's head, smothered in blond hair. There lips met in a sweet kiss, loving and slow. They moved together for a small while, Oli still unsure of what to do, before he felt Aaron's tongue slide along his bottom lip. He gladly opened his mouth, allowing Aaron to guide him through his first kiss smoothly.

As his tongue moved into the shy boy's mouth, his other hand pulled him up onto his lap, deepening the kiss. Both boy's had closed eyes, enjoying the feeling of each other. To Oli, something completely new to be explored. Aaron was a wall, blocking out the rest of the thoughts in his mind, all he needed to know was that Aaron was there for him.

As the kiss turned more heated, Aaron pushed the hazel eyed boy backwards, making him briefly worrying what he had done wrong. His hands pulled Oli's shirt off with a smile, taking a few seconds to admire the pale skin adorning the muscles that were just starting to develop on him, before allowing Oli to do the same to him, with a more...noobish result. His eyes widened a bit, his fingers brushing the soft skin of Aaron's chest and pushing there lips back together with a shy but excited passion.

His eyes flew open in shock as Aaron's hand slid gently down to his jean clad crotch, a little moan of surprise slipping from his mouth. Shivers shot down his spine; Aaron did things to him he could only dream of. He could feel him smirk into the kiss, happy simply to be making him happy. His jeans, tight to begin with, were growing unbearable. His hips rocked instinctually, wanting desperately to be rid of them. A giggle released from the blonde's lips, memories of his first time floating into his mind as he helped Oli rid himself of the troublesome material.

Aaron moved back to his lips again, biting on his bottom lip, driving Oli completely insane. His hands squirmed at his sides, desperate for relief. He could feel pressure already growing inside his body, making him whine quietly against the other boy. Again, he laughed and came to the rescue, sliding Oli's boxers slowly over his hips, earning a little noise of pleasure as the soft fabric brushed past his erection.

Skin on skin as Oli moved to repay the favor happily.

Aaron reached down, letting his fingers tease Oli with a grin, forcing little groans to drop from his lips.

"Tease," he murmured between heaving breaths.

He smiled at the boy in front of him, his hands tracing down the perfectly unmarked chest, fourteen and pure. Innocence had to be a major turn on for him. The flush that was covering his face, though they had done so little, was alluring as Hell. He brought his idle hand up to Oli's lips, being gladly accepted. In all fairness, Oli was trying his best to please Aaron, despite how new it all was to him. His tongue swished around Aaron's fingers, getting a quiet moan as he bit down gently, the heat of his mouth undeniable.

Aaron retracted his hand soon after, not taking him long to get there at all. There was a little shuffling noise as he guided Oli down onto his stomach with a quiet warning of pain. His fingers pressed at Oli's entrance slowly, one at time, bringing them in with a scissoring motion. He was slightly surprised at the silence he recieved, this being the other boy's first and this being painful. His lips pursed, worried, but he spent a few minutes letting him get used to the feeling before he brought his fingers out and wiped them on the grass.

Another warning and he slid himself into Oli. Now, the reaction he had expected was starting to come out. A whimper of pain peeled off Oli's lips. A burning sensation ripped through him, tearing him apart, tears dropping rapidly from his eyes.

"Aaron!" There was panic apparent in his voice as he cried out in pain. "Aaron! It hurts!"

Aaron stroked his hair gently, whispering comforts sweetly, kissing his neck lovingly between remarks. His hands trailed down the miserable boy's bare chest in attempt to distract him, anything to get him away from the intense pain he knew owuld be torturing him. He gently drew circles on Oli's cheeks, wiping away tears in the process. He listened to the cries that the other boy is emitting loudly, again, thinking back to when he had to go through this.

And even though it took a little while, soon the tears slowed and Aaron asked quietly, "are you ready?"

"Start slow," Oli begged his response.

Aaron nodded and slowly began to pull himself in and out, in and out, rhythmically. He waited for Oli's signal, neither of them getting any pleasure out of this. When it was given, he had to hold back a sigh of relief; He was a bit surprised he managed that long with out moving or pounding Oli hard; After all, he's only human.

He was picking up the pace, changing angles every time, when Oli let out a loud, animalistic moan. Aaron had to bite back a smirk as he slammed into the spot again hard, sending the younger boy into fits of pleasure. Oli's hips bucked up wildly, wanting more, his mind completely unable to process anything but this raw, utter need.

In the pit of his stomach, he could feel a bright sensation building up, wanting to break free. At this rate, he knew he couldn't last much longer. Aaron's lip's were on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, his hands snaking around Oli's hips to jerk him off, moving in rhythm with his thrusts. The two sensations were working together to shake him from the core.

His lips were parted to allow gasps of insane pleasure to fill their otherwise silent surroundings. Aaron's finger's were working wonders on him in an almost unreal fashion. The entire ordeal was, on a whole, lovely.

"Aaron!" The name rushed off of Oli's lips as he came.

Aaron worked him for everything he was worth, pulling at him and stroking him until he was spent, only to cum a few seconds later.

And then it was just a few seconds of quiet gasps before Aaron pulled out and smiled at him, "Oliver?"

"Yes Aaron?"

"I've just taken your virginity. And I'm not giving it back."

Oli rolled over, hugging the boy tightly and muttering, "I love you."

When Aaron turned to reply, his almost boyfriend's eye's were already closed, his mouth slightly agape to let air pass easily. "I love you too Oliver Sykes. Always and forever."


End file.
